The present invention concerns a fuel quantity distributor for multicylinder combustion engines with two concentric, radially adjacent metering elements provided with metering inlet channels and rotatable relative to one another. The edges of the metering inlet channels intersect each other and open a variable cross-section.
Heretofore, in the art, boreholes and slots serve as metering inlet channels. Overlapping drillholes, when slightly opened, constitute a rhombus-like slot which becomes progressively wider and with full opening assumes circular shape. Overlapping slots or slots controlled by the degree of overlap of rectangular cross-section vary mainly or exclusively only in one dimension.
Such fuel quantity distributors can be adjusted accurately in the region from the idling position to the partial load position, when one-third of the maximum cross-section is open, only for a fixed fuel temperature. At other fuel temperatures and hence other fuel viscosities, irregular deviations occur. They are caused by the fact that in the plane of the cross-section, the ratio of wetted perimeter to the diameter of the inscribed circle in the stated regulating range varies appreciably. With a small opening, i.e., in the idling position, the resulting slot-shaped cross-section is particularly unfavorable during viscosity variations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a distributor arrangement which avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages and protects the fuel quantity distribution to the individual combustion chambers of the combustion engine from the ill effects of varying fuel viscosity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a distributor arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in design and construction, and may be easily fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a distributor arrangement, as described, in which the component parts are readily accessible for servicing, and the distributor arrangement has a substantially long operating life.